Sister Sitter/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to Bubbles' mouth) Bubbles: Ahhh....(We see Professor Utonium using a Popsicle stick on Bubbles' mouth and Bubbles is covered with pimples) Professor Utonium: Oh, dear. You got Spotted-Piglet Fever, all right. Bubbles: Spotted-Piglet Fever? Professor Utonium: Oh, yes. I recognize those symptoms, anyway. (A sick pig appears) Snorting. (The pig snorts) Sneezing. (The pig sneezes and gets pimples on his body) Red spots. Imagining you're climbing Mount Everest. (Bubbles climbs on top of him) Bubbles: I'm not leaving you, Mr. Sherpa. We're reaching...the summit together. Professor Utonium: Okay, Bubbles. No school for you today. (He puts Bubbles to bed. Buttercup comes in) Buttercup: Bubbles gets to stay home, I'll have to go to school like a nerd? Blossom: (from o.s, weakly) Don't worry, Professor. I'll get Bubbles homework for her. (Blossom is seen holding her bag while getting ready for school, but she has pimples too. She started to snort and sneeze and a crashing noise is heard. She screams) Avalanche! (She leaps on the floor) No! The snow...so...cold. Buttercup: Blossom, too? Why do I have to so healthy and perfect? Professor Utonium: (Takes Blossom to bed) Even in normal, folks. Spotted-Piglet Fever can be tough. But in superheroes, who knows? As long as you take this antidote every hour, that should keep your bigger symptoms in check. (Pours the antidote in a spoon) All right, open up. Bubbles: (Professor Utonium gives it to her. She crosses her arms) Hmph! (Professor then gives it to Blossom) Blossom: (Holds up her blanket) Mm-mm! Professor Utonium: Hmm...I know just what you need. Here comes the airplane. Buttercup: Ugh. Here comes the song. Professor Utonium: (singing) Drink the antidote, drink it up. Better from a plane, then from a cup. Drink the antidote, drink it up. Better from a plane, then from a cup. (Gives it to Blossom and Bubbles) And now, you just need a little rest and some peace and quiet. (Schedulebot comes in) Schedulebot: Job interview today. Job interview today. Job interview today. Job interview today. (Closes the door) Buttercup: What was that? Professor Utonium: That was Schedulebot, reminding me I have a job interview today. But I guess I'll have to cancel. Someone has to take care of my little girls. (Bubbles snorts) Even if that means staying home. (echoing) Staying home...staying home...(Buttercup gets an idea and flies to her bed where Blossom and Bubbles are sick) Buttercup: I'll stay home! How could I abandon my sisters when they're soooooo sick? (She hugs Blossom and Bubbles while her head is squeezed)'' Professor Utonium: Well, I don't like the idea of you skipping school. Buttercup: In between taking care of these two, I'll be studying all day. And besides...(Her head squeezes out) I'm super responsible. (Cut to Buttercup sitting on the couch with her soda and many snacks that she has) Buttercup: Ah, responsibility. (Drinks the soda and burps) I shall dub this day...Buttercup's Big Day Off! (Cut to the barbecue chips) A day of barbecue chips...(Pan to the candy in the bowl) candy, carrot sticks...(Zoom back to the carrot sticks are put in as ice cream spoons) As ice cream spoons. (Picks up the remote and turns on the TV) And daytime television. TV Announcer: Judge Trudy is in session. Buttercup: (Kicks the popcorn bowl) It's justice time! Judge Trudy: Listen up, ya snortrags. I don't want any funny stuff in my courtroom! (A clown juggles some balls and the balls fall out and bump his head) No, no, no, no, no! You're already making me mad over here! (Smashes the lamp and the guest gets another lamp) Buttercup: Come on, Judge Trudy. Show em' some daytime TV justice! Blossom, Bubbles: (from o.s) BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUP!!! Buttercup: (Groans loudly and she goes upstairs to her room to see what her sisters want) What?! Bubbles: Buttercup, my feet. So cold. Like the bitter snows of Everest. (Buttercup gives her a blanket) Thank you. Blossom: Buttercup, if I'm going to miss school, I need you to quiz me on fractions. Buttercup: Come on! I'm missing half of Judge Trudy's good putdowns already! Blossom: (She has a fraction paper) So, that means you still have...1/2 of putdowns left. (Holds up the paper) Easy one. Next question! (Animation Goof: Blossom's pajamas has changed into her normal clothes) Buttercup: Whatever! (Schedulebot comes in bursting through the door and hits Buttercup's face) Schedulebot: Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Buttercup: (Groans) All right! (Takes the antidote from Schedulebot) All right. Open up, sickos! Blossom: (She and Bubbles cover their mouths) Mm-mm. You have to sing the song! Buttercup: I don't sing. Bubbles: We don't take the antidote without the song. Buttercup: Fine. (singing grumpily) Drink the antidote, drink it up. Put in your mouth and clam it up. (She puts the spoon on Bubbles' mouth) Blossom: That wasn't...(Buttercup puts the whole bottle into her mouth) Buttercup: Mission accomplished! (Flies back to the living room) Judge Trudy: And that wraps up another day of justice. (Smashes a lamp and the guest gets another lamp) Tune in tomorrow, ya pukes! (The episode ends. Buttercup is back on sitting on the couch, upset that she missed the episode) Buttercup: Aw, man! I missed it! Those snortrags! What am I going to do now? I know! My bucket list. (She gets her clipboard with her bucket list) Let's see..."Yell at a bird". (She goes outside where a bird is at) HEY, BIRD!!! (The bird's feathers flew off of his body and Buttercup crosses her first one out) Done. "Make a giant straw out of a bunch of regular straws". Hmm...(Buttercup makes her straws in her sodas on the refrigerator. She then puts the straw next to the other straw, but she tries drinking it but she couldn't drink it) Man! That was the last straw. Literally. I guess I could run to the store and get more straws. But I'm supposed to stay home and take care of the wuss twins. Hmm...I'm sure they'll be fine. (Flips on the couch) Besides, the Professor will never find out. He's on his job interview. (She flies out of the door) (Cut to the neutron logo on the brown wall. Then, we see Professor Utonium and the Female Interviewer are driving in a car) Female Interviewer: Here at Corn Co. Labs, we take corn very seriously. And seriously like our work. Professor Utonium: Gee, thanks. Female Interviewer: This is our greatest achievement...Cornlossus! I guess you could say is a growing industry. Professor Utonium: Hmm. Female Interviewer: They, uh, require us to say that joke during the interview. (At home, Blossom and Bubbles are still sleeping on their bed. Then we see Schedulebot waiting for a moment and the clock strikes at 3:00) Schedulebot: Antidote time! Antidote time! (He goes downstairs) Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time? Antidote time! (He checks the lab) Antidote time? (He goes to the naked bird) Antidote time! (Blossom and Bubbles are still sleeping. Bubbles' arm transforms into a hoof, Blossom's feet turn into hooves as well, and Bubbles' left pigtail turns into a warthog ear. He goes to the girls' bedroom) Antidote...time? (As Blossom and Bubbles' silhouettes transformed into warthogs, they squeal and he poops the screws) (Cut to Buttercup at the store holding straws) Buttercup: Whoa. (We see a sign that says "Straws" and we see an aisle filled with a pack of straws)'' It's as if I got to straw heaven. (Looks at the straws) Organic straws, Vegan straws (Cut to the boxes of the straws one by one) Red straws, Blue straws, Reddish Blue straws...(She scoffs) They should just make purple straws, am I right? (We see an old lady in the cart) Old Lady: Shouldn't you be in school, young man? (Buttercup groans in depression as Schedulebot comes in) Schedulebot: Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Buttercup: Schedulebot, can't you see I'm in the middle of important...(A crashing noise is heard outside. Blossom and Bubbles are now turned into giant warthogs) Bubbles? Blossom? My sisters are giant warthogs? Schedulebot: Well, without the antidote, one of the side effects of Spotted Piglet Fever is giant warthog-ism. Buttercup: (Groans) Now, you tell me. Schedulebot: I'm Schedulebot, not Informationbot. Buttercup: Listen, this is no time for jokes. We need to get serious. Now, I'm gonna do a triple backflip cartwheel out of this window and stop my warthog sisters from destroying the town. You buy those straws that I picked out. (She backflips out of the window) (Bubbles and Blossom sniff on the road and see the annual street and banner that says "Townsville Foodtruck Day". Bubbles starts eating the taco truck, Blossom eats the noodle truck, Bubbles relaxes on the fudge truck, Blossom licks the juice truck, and Bubbles knocks the pork barbecue truck as Buttercup flies in) Buttercup: Hey! (The trucks passes at her and crashes at the ground) I leave for 5 minutes to run a very, very important errand, and you two go turn into warthogs?! Did you even think about the consequences for me?! (Bubbles and Blossom look very surprised) Everyone at school is gonna call me "that girl with the warthog sisters!" And I'll say "Tammy?" And they'll say...(Bubbles and Blossom look at the corn and run to it) Hey! Come back here! (She flies and grabs Bubbles' tail) Ugh! Stop, you guys! Whoa! Ahh! (Bubbles' tail flings her off. A man comes out of the red car) Man: I shall be but a few minutes, my precious sweet chariot. Oh, how do I love you? (He walks away and Buttercup crashes in the car) Buttercup: Ow. (Schedulebot comes by) Schedulebot: Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Antidote time! Buttercup: (She takes the antidote) Give me that. (She flies off and the man comes back and sees the crashed car) Man: Oh, my precious! (We see Professor Utonium and the Female Interviewer) Professor Utonium: Well, I should say that out of all my accomplishments, I'm most proud of my three little girls. Female Interviewer: Aww, isn't that sweet? Professor Utonium: They're so responsible. (At the window, Bubbles and Blossom are seen running towards the corn) I can leave them at home and trust that not a single thing would be broken. (As Blossom and Bubbles run into the corn, Buttercup flies to Bubbles and slaps her) Buttercup: Come on! (She flies on Bubbles' tusk) Dude! (She flies to Blossom's mouth) Just take your antidote! (Blossom flings her away and she crashes at the wall) Ouch. (She falls down and Schedulebot comes to her) Schedulebot: Well, as I was saying, Ant...(Buttercup pounces on him) Buttercup: HOW DO I MAKE THEM DRINK THE ANTIDOTE?! HOW DO I MAKE THEM DRINK IT UP!??! (She pauses as she stares at Schedulebot) (Animation Goof: Buttercup's mouth moves 2 frames when she is screaming at Schedulebot) Schedulebot: Drink the antidote, drink it up. Better from a plane, then from a cup! (Buttercup suddenly gets an idea) Buttercup: The song! Right. (While Blossom and Bubbles run toward the corn, Buttercup is seen inside her power which is transformed into an airplane) Here comes the airplane, you piggy puffs. (Schedulebot comes in) Schedulebot: Closing on target! Closing on target! Closing in on... (Buttercup throws him away) Buttercup: Good riddance. (She flies around the corn as Blossom and Bubbles run to it) Time for some tunes! (She gets a music player and puts it in the cover and presses the button and a speaker comes out on the bottom of the plane and it turns into a rock and roll song. She holds up the speaker) Buttercup: (singing) Drink the antidote, drink it up. Better from a plane then, from a cup. Drink the antidote, drink it up! (Blossom and Bubbles notice that she's singing the song) Bombs away, girls! (She fires two antidotes to Blossom and Bubbles and they drink it. And now, They are turned back to normal) Time to get your butts home. (Professor Utonium comes home from his job interview and he sees a naked bird walking) Professor Utonium: Hmm. What a traumatized looking bird. (He opens the door) Oh my! That's adorable. (We see Buttercup sitting on top of the couch as Blossom and Bubbles sip tea while covered in their blanket) Buttercup: Hey, Professor! Professor Utonium: So, did Buttercup take good care of you while I was gone? Buttercup: Piece of cake! Now, if anybody needs me, I'll be watching a sweet Judge Trudy mara...(She snorts like a pig and gets covered in pimples, too) Professor Utonium: Ooh. Looks like Spotted Piglet Fever, all right. (He takes Buttercup to the couch and Blossom and Bubbles cover her) Buttercup: The summit! It has taken so many of my friends, but it shan't take me. (She snorts. Schedulebot is seen crashing the car and lands on the ground) Schedulebot: Antidote ti-i-me. Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts